Issue 37
Issue 37 is the thirty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 7: The Calm Before. It was originally published in May 2007. Plot Synopsis The issue begins with a flashback when the dead began to rise. Lori and Shane are having sex on the grass at the side of a road. After they're done, Shane checks in on Carl. He informs Lori that he is fine and she thanks him. They begin talking about Rick's situation, and Shane says that everything will be fine. He says that when he wakes up, he'll go home and so will they. Shane asks her if they are going to tell to him about them. Lori starts to answer that she doesn't know. At the prison, Rick asks what Lori has on her mind. She says that she's just dwelling on the past. She says that she likes to be alone with Rick sometimes and her baby starts to kick. She begins to say that "he's kicking like crazy today." But then notes that she's saying "he" too much; the baby might be a girl, but she confesses that she's too used to Carl. Rick thinks for a second and realizes that a crib or a bassinet needs to be built, but that he's been so busy, he forgot about it. Lori tells him to relax and then they go to sleep. Rick falls asleep, but Lori just stares at the prison walls. In the morning, Carol goes to the prison hospital and Alice thinks that Lori and her baby will be okay. Carol introduces herself to her, and says that Alice seems like a nice person. Alice thanks her, and Carol says that they'll get along well. Meanwhile, Billy goes up to Patricia's cell. He looks away and asks if she's decent. She replies that she is and then Billy asks her how she's feeling. She's okay, but she is still thinking about Otis, and says that he was the closest friend she had. Billy says that he's sorry that he's been treating her poorly and states that everybody is still a little angry that she sided with the prisoners to kick them out. He says that everybody has done something they're not proud of and informs her that he'll treat her like a friend from now on. He asks if she'll come to Maggie and Glenn's wedding, and she says that she didn't get invited. Billy confesses that he didn't either, but that everybody just expects everybody to be there. Billy says that Maggie would like to have her there, because there was a time that Patricia was like a mom or at least an older sister to Maggie. Patricia is still reluctant and asks when it's taking place. At the wedding in the cafeteria, Hershel is giving a wedding speech, acting as a priest because he is the most spiritual person there, to Glenn and Maggie. They both do want to live together for the rest of their lives and they both state their vows. Hershel allows Glenn to kiss his bride. Later on, in their cell, Glenn says that they had a nice ceremony. Maggie states that they are really married and Glenn and Maggie stare at each other lustily for a few seconds. Maggie jumps on Glenn, and the two have sex. At Tyreese's cell, Michonne shows up. Tyreese wakes up and asks what Michonne is doing in here. She starts to cry and Tyreese holds her. The next day, the group is having a basketball match. Patricia is encouraging the girl team and Carol tells Lori that she had found some T-shirts. Andrea is also working on some clothes for winter. Carl asks why Rick doesn't play but then remembers his missing hand and apologizes. Rick isn't offended and doesn't want Carl to be upset. Later, in stock where all riot suits and guns are kept, Rick, Tyreese, and Dale are talking about the weapons they have. Rick wants to check if their pistols will take the ammo the prison pistols have. Tyreese thinks that taking inventory on their guns is a waste of generator gas, but Rick responds that the kids are watching something, so it isn't going to waste. Suddenly, Dale notes that they don't have enough weapons to defend themselves from the Woodbury survivors. He also says that they haven't even prepared for the attack. None of them have any idea of what to do but then Dale suggests sending out a search party for the National Guard Station and loot the place dry. Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Michonne, and Axel are taking the RV to the National Guard Station for more supplies. Dale wants to come, but Andrea says that he should watch after Ben and Billy. Glenn and Maggie are wearing riot suits. Tyreese asks if Michonne really wants to go and she replies saying that somebody's got to keep an eye on him. Axel checks that they are all prepared and they leave. Later, Rick says that he should have left with them and feels guilty about it. Lori wants him to get to bed and Rick asks what's wrong. Lori says that they have to talk about Shane. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Axel *Michonne Hawthorne *Alice Warren *Shane (Flashback) Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Shane. (Flashback) *This issue was advertised as the ninth month after Lori's pregnancy began. This means that nine months have passed since the flashback scene in #7. *This issue marks Carol and Tyreese's 25th appearances. Category:Media and Merchandise